prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Vicious
Vicious is the 16th book in the Pretty Little Liars series and the last book of the main series. The book was released on December 4th, 2014. Under the dust jacket, the front of the hardback book reads "Ask me no questions and I'll tell you no lies. -A." Plot Back Cover Summary In Rosewood, Pennsylvania, reporters are lined up outside the historic courthouse, typing furiously at their iPhones with freshly manicured nails. Because the trial of the century is happening right here in Rosewood: the four pretty little liars have been accused of killing Alison DiLaurentis. Only Aria, Spencer, Hanna, and Emily know that they’ve been framed. Ali is still out there, laughing as she watches the girls go down for her murder. But when your nickname includes the word “liar,” no one believes you’re telling the truth. . . . Aria tries to run away from it all but finds that life on the lam is even harder than life as a liar. Spencer gets in touch with someone who can help her disappear—but when a guy from her past reemerges, Spencer no longer knows what she wants. Hanna decides that she’ll hear wedding bells chime before she serves time. And in the face of prison, Emily does something truly drastic—something that will change her friends’ lives forever. As the trial goes on and the outcome looks grim, the girls are in their darkest hour yet. But maybe they can finally figure out how to beat Ali at her own game. Because once upon a time, she was just a pretty little liar too. In Detail Summary The book starts with The Liars waiting for their trial (which is in less than a week or so); everyone believes they are guilty and should go to jail for Ali's death. After the recent death of her true love and all of Ali’s torment, Emily has begun to feel extremely depressed. Spencer has been "preparing" for prison and meets someone who may be able to help her escape if she gives her a lot of money, she is also very close to Melissa now, but her mother may as well have disowned her. Hanna and Aria are both comfortable with their boyfriends who are very supportive. After visiting Nick (who informs The Liars that Ali could be at his grandma’s house), The Liars set out on a journey to find her. However once they have skipped bail, The Liars have no luck finding Ali and decide to stay over for a night at a motel. The next chapter goes to Emily, after writing a note for the girls to read she ventures out to sea where she believes it may be happy. Spencer tries to save her however she just gets injured herself. Emily is then pronounced dead. At Emily's funeral (which Mr. and Mrs. Fields did not want Spencer, Hanna and Aria to attend) - Spencer and Hanna have a big argument, leading for the three girls to accuse each other for Emily's death and say some hurtful things. Spencer then has lots of hospital appointments where she sees an old flame - Wren! Wren apologies for cheating on her in the past and although she tried to resist, she started to fall for him again. After realizing that his girlfriend could be facing prison for life, Mike decides to propose to Hanna and they begin going crazy trying to plan a fabulous wedding in such a short space of time. Just before the girls are fitted with trackers on their legs, Aria makes a run for it! Flying all over the world she escapes just in time and starts to travel across Europe. With Spencer and Hanna arguing and Aria on the run, The Liars start to look guiltier than ever. Ideas begin to form in Spencer’s head about running away (like Aria did), she then steals some of her mother’s jewels (after a conversation with her family in which Melissa revealed she was pregnant and engaged to Darren and Veronica continued to be cruel to Spencer) and contacted someone to help her run away. Meanwhile, Noel manages to find Aria and they begin to stay off the radar together. However on their way to Japan, they are caught and return home in time for Hanna's wedding. Hanna starts to miss her friends, even as much to order Aria, Spencer and Emily headbands to wear to her wedding. At the wedding she and Spencer (who has started a relationship with Wren despite her plans to leave town) make up and The Liars are reunited! After being stopped from running away by Wren, Spencer (as well as the other liars) are called to court for an urgent meeting, where they meet with lawyers and a very proud Emily. The book then cuts back to Emily before writing her suicide note. Struggling to sleep in the motel, she goes back to Nick's grandma's house where she finds an envelope addressed to "Day" with an address on. A plan forming in Emily’s mind, she enters the ocean and fakes her death. Feeling upset for leaving her friends, yet overjoyed for being in the same league as Ali, Emily travels to the address where she then finds Mrs. Dilaurentis. Realizing that Mrs. D had been protecting Ali and putting all clues together Emily called the police and began a conversation with Mrs. D about how she knew she was keeping Alison hidden in her home. This lead to Mrs. D and a slightly overweight and brown haired Alison getting into a heated argument where Emily is threatened with a gun, however Emily manages to fight both off Ali and her mother just in time for the police to come and arrest Alison. Then, cutting back to The Liars reuniting with Emily, they then see Alison being arrested and find out that they are now free. The epilogue then skips 6 months. Spencer is still with Wren and they are happy. Aria and Noel's relationship has been mended. Hanna was given her role back on Burn it Down and all the girls are seen at the premiere. Emily is still emotional but with Alison in prison she no longer needs to worry. The girls are seen having fun with their "A" free lives, living as innocent people, going to school and living with their significant others. Chapters Prologue: Identity Crisis (Alison) # Bad News, And More Bad News (Emily) # Spencer’s New Tutor (Spencer) # The Interrogation (Hanna) # Beach Trip! (Aria) # Emily Take The Plunge (Emily) # Rescue Efforts (Spencer) # Funeral For A Friend (Hanna) # Escape Artist (Aria) # Spencer Follows Up (Spencer) # Touchdown (Aria) # You Shoulda Put A Lacrosse Bracelet On It (Hanna) # Courtroom Drama (Spencer) # How To Plan A Wedding In Five Days (Hanna) # Little Dutch Girl (Aria) # Spencer’s Ups And Downs (Spencer) # Doomed (Hanna) # International Intrigue (Aria) # The Jewel In The Crown (Spencer) # Cease And Desist (Aria) # Final Statements (Hanna) # One Last Hurrah (Spencer) # A Sober Return (Aria) # I Do! (Hanna) # Does She Stay Or Does She Go? (Spencer) # So Much For A Honeymoon (Hanna) # Prison Blues (Aria) # The Biggest Surprise Witness Of All (Spencer) # Back On Dune Street (Emily) # 8901 Hyacinth Drive (Emily) # Not Going Down Without A Fight (Emily) # The Gang’s All Here (Hanna) # A Clean Slate (Aria) # Spencer Embraces It All (Spencer) # The Joys Of Marriage (Hanna) # Real Life (Emily) # Behind Closed Doors (Alison) Notes *It's Aria on this cover. *In the interview with 17 Magazine, Sara said an possible 17th book will possibly be a companion novel. *On November 11th, Sara Shepard took to Instagram an announced three new Pretty Little Liars (Book) books. They are featured as "Fanfiction Pieces". Navigational Category:Books Category:Arc 4 (Books) Category:Pretty Little Liars Books Category:Books by Sara Shepard Category:Final Book